Over one-half of the 300 goals set forth in Healthy People 2000 address the health needs of women and children; specifically, these goals address social and economic disparities in health indicators. At the core of many of the health disparities is high-risk pregnancies. The purpose of this application is to conduct two five-day workshops to train behavioral, social, and health researchers to conduct basic etiologic and intervention research related to high-risk pregnancies and their sequelae. The objectives of both workshops are to (1) expand the research capacities of investigators in the early stages of their careers through a focus on the development of rigorous and feasible research protocols; and (2) stimulate interdisciplinary collaborations. One of the professional development workshops will focus on adolescent pregnancy prevention, and the other will focus on the treatment of women who use drugs during pregnancy and their offspring. To enhance research capacity, 45-60 participants will be recruited for each of the two workshops. Recruitment will be targeted to researchers who are in the early stages of careers in nursing, medicine, public health, dentistry, and the behavioral sciences. Didactic and interactive teaching methods will be used to expand research capacity in epidemiological methods; qualitative methods; elements of culturally-relevant research designs; and the application of theory to design. Interdisciplinary collaborations will be fostered through targeted recruitment efforts to assure multidisciplinary participants; presentation of strategies to enhance interdisciplinary team building; and small group and interactive sessions to stimulate networking. Two evaluations will be conducted, immediately after the workshop and six months later; the latter will gauge whether the workshop had an impact on the development of research protocols and/or interdisciplinary collaborations.